cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alexzandria Grayson
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the Ferrigo Prosstang page. If you would like to learn more about anything concerning wikia, take a look at wikia's simple to use . If you are still confused, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bane7670 (talk) 01:52, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Very happy to see you getting started, ner cyar'ika Alexzandria! After hearing your story ideas, I'm very much looking forward to reading them - and collaborating with you on the parts where our characters' paths come together. FerrigoProsstang (talk) 13:02, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Some images from the Mandalorian Monastery photo shoot Alexzandria, I've posted images from the photo shoot...plenty to choose from! The ones with "250px" in the filename are suitable for use in your Character Wiki InfoBox...in most cases, I also added "Profile Pic" in the caption. You can edit the captions once you have picked the images you want. The beskar'gam images are likely after the wedding. :-) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_001.png|Alexzandria Grayson arriving at the Mandalorian camp in the southern Prosstang Region (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_002.png|Alexzandria Grayson at the Monastery in the Prosstang Region (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_002crop.png|Alexzandria Grayson at the southern Prosstang Region Monastery (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_001fighter.png|Alexzandria Grayson disembarks from her Delta-7 starfighter on Mandalore (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MasterSyralBarkan_MandalorianMonastery_001.png|Alexzandria Grayson speaks to Syral Barkan, the leader of the Grayson Galactic field team (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_003.png|Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang arrives at the Prosstang Monastery Valley (19 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_003crop-250px.png|Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang...Mando'karla Profile Pic AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_003fighter-crop.png|Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang (19 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_004.png|The Light and the Dark...Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang (19 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_004crop.png|Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang...the Light and the Dark (19 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_004crop-250px.png|Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang...Light and Dark...Profile Pic AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_004fighter-crop-250px.png|Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang has arrived...Profile Pic AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_005cameo.png|Alexzandria Grayson, Grayson Galactic Public Relations Director (24 BBY)...Profile Pic AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_005fighter-crop.png|Alexzandria Grayson readies her lightsabers (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_005fighter-crop-250px.png|Alexzandria Grayson dual sabers drawn...Profile Pic AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_006cameo.png|Alexzandria Grayson, Grayson Galactic Public Relations Director (24 BBY)...Profile Pic AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_006fighter-crop.png|Alexzandria Grayson ready for resistance (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_006fighter-crop-250px.png|Alexzandria Grayson, ready for resistance (24 BBY)...Profile Pic AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_007cameo.png|Alexzandria Grayson (23 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_007cameo-250px.png|Alexzandria Grayson (23 BBY)...Profile Pic AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_007fighter.png|Alexzandria Grayson and her Delta-7 Starfighter (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_008fighter-crop.png|Alexzandria Grayson taking in the scene at Mandalore's Prosstang Monastery Canyon (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_008fighter-crop-250px.png|Alexzandria Grayson ready to meet farm villagers on Mandalore (24 BBY)...Profile Pic AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_010fighter.png|Alexzandria Grayson (24 BBY) ...Profile Pic AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_011fighter.png|Alexzandria Grayson, sensing a disturbance in the Force (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_011fighter-crop.png|Alexzandria Grayson senses a disturbance in the Monastery Canyon (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_011fighter-crop2-250px.png|Alexzandria concentrates, reaching out in the Force (24 BBY)... Profile Pic AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_011fighter-crop-250px.png|Alexzandria Grayson senses a disturbance in the Force (24 BBY) ...Profile Pic AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_012fighter-crop.png|Alexzandria Grayson sees movement (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_012fighter-crop-250px.png|Alexzandria Grayson sees movement (24 BBY) ...Profile Pic AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_012fighter-crop2.png|Alexzandria Grayson, Grayson Galactic wunderkind (24 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_012fighter-crop2-250px.png|Alexzandria Grayson, Grayson Galactic wunderkind (24 BBY)...Profile Pic AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_013fighter-crop.png|Alexzandria Grayson, back from training (23 BBY) AlexzandriaGrayson_MandalorianMonastery_013fighter-crop2.png|Alexzandria Grayson, back from training (23 BBY) ...Profile Pic FerrigoProsstang (talk) 20:12, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Su coy and aloha, Alexzandria - please check your email. Maybe we have established contact that way? lol Ret' --Your Ferrigo FerrigoProsstang (talk) 19:35, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Alexzandria, you know you are welcome to all the help I can muster outside of my busy work schedule. You have great story ideas, and it's a blessing to share in their development and connect our characters' paths. These things take time, and patience is a virtue. :-) Yours truly, Ferrigo Prosstang FerrigoProsstang (talk) 18:40, January 15, 2014 (UTC)